Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: First try on Ronin Warriors. When Raye get a version about five armors and a new threat, the Sailor Scouts meets a new group of heroes and a new evil. Can the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts work as one? Went back and fix mistakes on the first two chapters.
1. Ideas Chapter

Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors crossover. First time I try this. I haven't seen Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in years. So I'm really rusty with these shows! One idea I have is that the Sailor Scouts even borrows the Armors from the Ronin Warriors.

The Armor of Wildfire belongs to Ryo Sanada, Rei Hino (Raye Hino) aka Sailor Mars borrows it.

The Armor of Halo belong to Sage Date, Makoto Kino (Lita Kino) aka Sailor Jupiter borrows it.

The Armor of Torrent belongs to Cye Mouri, Ami Mizuno (Amy Mizuno) aka Sailor Mercury borrows it.

The Armor of Hardrock belongs to Kento Rei Fuan, Minako Aino (Mina Aino) aka Sailor Venus borrows it.

The Armor of Strata belongs to Rowen Hasiba, Usagi Tsukino (Serena "Bunny" Tsukino) aka Sailor Moon borrows it.

Not really big into pairing, so don't think I will have them. After some more thinking, I'll have the Outer Sailor Scouts appear and they might also get the Warlords armors. Not sure if they were turn evil or not.

The Armor of Cruelty originally belonged to Anubis and was later transferred to Lady Kayura upon his death, Hotaru Tomoe aka Sailor Saturn borrows it

The Armor of Corruption belongs to Kale, Haruka Tenou (Amara Tenoh) aka Sailor Uranus borrows it.

The Armor of Venom belongs to Sekhmet, Setsuna Meioh (Trista Meioh) aka Sailor Pluto borrows it.

The Armor of Illusion belongs to Dais, Michiru Kaioh (Michelle Kaioh) aka Sailor Neptune borrows it.

Don't asked about the White Armor aka Inferno. I'm not about that one yet. When does this story take place? Well that I'm still working on. Sailor Moon side maybe after Sailor Moon R. Ronin Warrior side, maybe after Ryo get the Inferno armor for the first time.

I know it not much, but that what I have so far. If your wondering how the Sailor Scouts are going to use the Ronin Armors if the Ronin Warriors have them, I made a rule with it. The Armor can only be wore by one person. So if one of the them, Ronin Warrior or Sailor Scout, is wearing the armor then the other can't. That for the five Inner Sailor Scouts. Not sure about the Outer Sailor Scouts. They might be force to wear the armors as a test or maybe turn evil for some time, I don't know yet.

Just the Dynasty Kingdom shows up for now. Not sure about the other enemies from Sailor Moon. Maybe I'll throw them in for a three way fight? You know, have the Ronin Warriors and Sailor Scouts fight the Death Busters and Dynasty Kingdom while the other two fight each other? Just thinking on some idea before even writing the story.


	2. Ronin Warriors meet Sailor Scouts

_Dreamscape_

 _She was shock on the state of the Tokyo. She could see that there was armor people everywhere and her friends were pass out on the ground. She was shock to see a huge face look over the city. Then she heard something behind her, she turn to see five Samurai armors ready for battle. The five armors charge at the face before getting blow back. Then four of the armors disappear in to the red one and it turn white. With a powerful slash, the face fade from the city..._

 _Dreamscape end..._

Raye Hino shot up from her bed shock about her dream.

 _'Wonder what that was about? And what was with those armors? I'll tell other in the morning. But I can't help I seen those armors somewhere.'_ Raye thought before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile...

A bus pull up in the city of Tokyo and five young man step off. One young has man black hair and blue eyes. He also wears a red sweater with a white collar, blue jeans, and sneakers A second young man had wild blonde hair that cover one of his blue eyes. He also wears a yellow shirt, deep blue-green jacket, tan pants, and brown shoes. A third young man has auburn hair and blue-green eyes. He also wears a blue and white hoodie over a striped shirt, light colored pants, and sneakers. A fourth young man has dark blue hair and blue eyes. He also wears a golden headband across his forehead, a yellow t-shirt, light colored pants, and sneakers. The fifth and last young man has blue hair and blue eyes. He also wears a royal blue sweater with a bright green collar, light colored jeans, and dark shoes.

The five look around. The saw the city of Tokyo at night.

"I got to say, this is a beautiful city." One of the young man said.

"You got that right Rowen! I wonder if there any good food around here!" Another said.

"That all you think about Kento if you are not fighting." A third young man said.

"Oh come on! I haven't had anything since we left! Why are we here?" The man know know as Kento said then asked.

"We here to see Mia, Kento. She said discover something about our armors." A fourth young man said.

"So which way Ryo?" Kento asked.

"This way. Good thing Mia give us a map." Ryo said looking over it.

* * *

Morning has arrive and Raye mind was still on the dream she had. Try as she might, she couldn't remember were she saw those armors. She just reach he school when she saw someone she didn't know. This girl had auburn hair and dark green eyes. She also wears a white blouse under a pink sweater, pink triangular earrings, blue shorts, blue thigh-high stockings, and blue shoes. Not sure who she was, but doesn't look like she a teacher or student. She didn't have time to talk to her because the school bell rang.

 _Elsewhere..._

Deep with his lab, Professor Souichi Tomoe, was working on his new monster call a Daimon. He was on a mission to find pure hearts. He knew that had to make this just right or the monster will never be born. Carefully, he pour some strange liquid into another and soon a floating seed/egg appear.

"Eudial." Professor Tomoe call out.

A women with shoulder-length hair ties off into two loose ponytails, one in the back and one on the left side of her head appear. She had a black star ornament located on her neck, apparently hanging from which is a red flower-shaped object made from an unknown material with violet tassels dangling from it. She wears a sleeveless crop top and a pair baggy gym pants, coupled with a black pleated belt adorned with a single red star. She wears red star-shaped earrings a red bracelet on each wrist and what seems to be a set of brass knuckles. Her foot wear is a pair of red, cross-laced high heels.

"Yes, Professor?" Eudial asked.

"The Daimon is ready. Your can now search for the pure hearts." He said.

"Good to know. I think I have just the person in mind." Eudial said before she and the egg disappear.

"When we find the pure hearts that we need, the Holy Grail will be mine!" He laugh evilly.

* * *

Raye school end and she was on her way back to the shine. She learn that the new girl there was name Mia Koji and she was from Toyama Japan, not far from Tokyo. She also recall heading something strange going on over there. She wasn't sure on the details, but it bad enough to close all roads to the city. As Raye walk, she pass the five young men that was talking among themselves.

"So you think Tokyo has ever been attack?" Kento asked.

"I recall heading about Youma attacks. Through there are five warriors like us that deal with them." Rowen explain.

"Really? Who are they?" Cye asked.

"They're know as the Sailor Scouts. And no, they are not really Sailors." Sage said.

"Sailor Scouts huh? Wonder if we'll meet them?" Kento asked.

"We might, but for now let's find Mia." Ryo said.

Their take was cut short when something pass over them in a white light.

"What was that?!" Cye asked.

"The Dynasty Kingdom follow us here?" Kento asked.

"Not sure, but we better check it out!" Ryo said.

The other nods and ran after the light. Unknowing someone was following them.

* * *

Raye had reach the shine and change into her priestess outfit. As she did, the white light pass her and went into a tree. Raye sped the whole day cleaning the shine and was waiting for her friends to talk about her dream and study lessons. She walk pass the tree and it started to growl. Raye felt the evil energy and turn to the tree as it started to change. It started to look more human but it still was tree.

"Mikuji!" It shouted alerting the five men to the area.

"You're pure heart is mine!" It said.

Raye knew she had to transform, but she didn't want her grandfather getting hurt and knew to take this somewhere else.

"You want it? The come a get it!" Raye shouted and ran from the shine.

The five men reach the area and was shock to see a new kind of creature chase after a priestess.

"No idea who the girl or monster is, but we got to help her!" Kento said.

"Let's go!" Ryo said and the five ran after them, turning into their sub-armors as they did.

Raye was able to get far away from the shine and pull out her transforming pen. Before she could use it, something hit her chest where heart was. She scream as something was pull out of her. She fainted as a crystal shape like a six pointed star appear. The Daimon appear and grab the crystal.

"Kekekekekeke! The pure heart is mine!" It laugh.

"Hold it monster!" Ryo shouted as he and the other Ronin Warriors show up.

Mikjui turn to them and growl. Sage quickly ran over Raye and saw she was lifeless and look to be colorless.

"Ryo! She not breathing!" Sage shouted.

The others growl, believe they were too late.

"You'll pay for this! Armor of Wild Fire, DAO JIN!" Ryo shouted.

"Armor of Halo, DAO CHI!" Sage shouted.

"Armor of Torrent, DAO SHIN!" Cye shouted.

"Armor of Hardrock, DAO GI!" Kento shouted.

"Armor of Strata, DAO INOCHI!" Rowen Shouted.

Soon the five warriors stood ready in their armors, shocking the Daimon as well as Eudial who was close by.

Mikjui snap out of it and started to fire leafs at them at a fast pace, like she was shooting from a gun. The Ronin Warriors dodge and charge at it. Ryo swings both of his katanas at the Daimon making it jump away from him. Unknowing, it just place itself in Sage path. Sage swing his nodachi, hitting it and Rowen shot a arrow from his collapsible bow casing it to throw pure heart into the air which Ryo grab and land safely on the ground.

"Sage hold this!" Ryo said handing to him.

Ryo turn to the Daimon and ready his swords, they connected at the kashira to form a double-bladed sword style weapon from which Ryo unleashes his finishing move.

"FLARE UP NOW!" He shouted and brought his katanas down on the Daimon.

Mikuji shouted and was destroy. The Daimon turn back into a tree and egg/seed fell from it. It crack open and a small black cloud fade from it. The Ronin Warriors regroup and look at Raye who was sat up against another tree.

"What do we do now?" Kento asked worry.

"Something tell me that this crystal belong to her." Rowen said.

"If so where did it come from?" Cye asked.

"The monster said something about this crystal being a heart." Rowen said.

"A heart? But that doesn't look like a heart!" Kento said looking at it.

Ryo just look at the heart and then at Raye body. He then put the crystal where Raye heart was and it went phase back in. Raye gasp as she felt something returning to her. She took a few breaths before looking up to see five young men wearing the same five armors from her dream.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked her.

Before Raye could say anything, a familiar spoke (at least to her).

"Hold it right there!"

The five Ronin Warriors turn to the voice to see four girls that they knew as Sailor Scouts.

"Attacking a priestess of a shine is a crime! I, Sailor Moon will let that go unpunished!" The girl said with long blond hair in two pig-tails.

"I won't either! I'm Sailor Mercury!" The blue hair girl said.

"Justice will for your Crime! I'm Sailor Venus!" Another blond hair girl said.

"I won't stand by! I'm Sailor Jupiter! "A girl with brown hair tie in a ponytail.

"I think we just found Kento's long lost sister." Sage said.

"HEY!" Kento shouted at his friend.

"You're the Sailor Scouts right?", Ryo said not wanting to fight them, "The priestess is fine. There was a monster earlier, but we dealt with it."

"Likely story!" Sailor Moon said as they jump down.

"Guys, their not listening." Rowen said.

"We can see that!" Sage said.

"We better stand down. Show them we mean no harm." Cye said.

"And if they attack us anyways?" Kento asked.

They then saw that the one call Sailor Venus was started to attack.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Ryo grab Raye and the Ronin Warriors jump out of the way. Ryo set Raye down in a safe place and turn to her.

"We not going to hurt them. We might just knock them down and explain what really happen." He said to her.

Raye just sat there and watch as her savors fought her friends.

Sage stood in front of Sailor Jupiter. He was just about to shed his armor when she attack. Sage dodge an punch then block a kick. He had put his weapon away show he doesn't want hurt her. Sailor Jupiter then try to jump kick him and hit him, but she felt that she just kick a wall that was too strong for her to break. She land back on the ground and stood up. Then some pain travel up her foot and she fell back down.

Sage was shock to see that Sailor Jupiter hurt herself and drew his nodachi. Sailor Jupiter try to get back up, but her foot was in pain. Sage pointed his nodachi at her hurt foot and the sunlight reflected off it. Sailor Jupiter eyes widen as she felt the pain fade away. Sage put his nodachi away and hand his hand out to help her up, shedding his armor as he did so.

"We are not here to fight." He said.

Sailor Mercury was facing Cye, but she was use her mercury goggles to look for any weak points. She was shock to see none. Cye had also place his weapon away and look at Sailor Mercury.

"I can tell you don't want to fight." He said.

"Maybe, but I can't let someone hurt a innocent person." She said.

"I can understand that. But this is all just a misunderstanding." Cye said.

For some reason Sailor Mercury trust him. He put his weapon away and show no signs of attacking. She been trick before to let her guard down many time before, but she just couldn't shake she could trust him.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" She shouted make the area cover in a mist.

Cye sigh. He was hopping this wasn't going to happen. What he did notice that his armor started to absorb the mist making him stronger. He look an saw Sailor Mercury readying another attack.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She said cover Cye in ice.

Sailor Mercury sign as she thought she defeated him, but was shock to see Cye break out of the ice with ease. Cye sigh as well and shed his armor.

"I'm afraid all your attacks did was make me stronger, but I'm not going to fight you." He told her.

Kento look at Sailor Venus and couldn't him to admit one thing. If they weren't fighting each other, it might had try asking her to the arcade he pass by before coming here. Sailor Venus stood ready, she was shock to see the armor person put his weapon away as if they weren't going to fight.

"You think that hurt a priestess is justice?" She asked.

"Hey, we did not attack her! We help her blonde!" Kento said before blocking her punch with his own hand.

"Say what you want! I will not fall for your lies." Sailor Venus said.

"Jeez, I meet a pretty girl and she treats me like a monster." Kento whisper, but Sailor Venus hear it anyways.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked him.

"Well yeah. I seen allot girls, but there something about your that they don't have. If only if I recall what that is." Kento said.

"Trying to trick me into letting my guard down?" Sailor Venus asked him upset.

"No! We just trying to fix this whole thing!" Kento said, ducking under a kick.

Sailor Venus try to throw another punch, but Kento dodge and grab her waist. He held her in the air and shed his armor.

"Let me go!" Sailor Venus shouted as she struggle.

"Not until you calm down!" Kento said.

Sailor Moon stood in front of both Rowen and Ryo, both of them had put their weapons away. Rowen look at Sailor Moon ready to explain the reason they were there. Ryo look back Raye to make sure she was still out of the way.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Just making sure she out of the way. I'm sure your don't want her hurt." Ryo said.

"He right, we were never here to hurt anyone." Rowen added.

Sailor Moon was shock on what the red armor person said. He was right, she didn't want Raye getting hurt. Though she was wonder why she hasn't transform to help her.

"Why do you care? You hurt her!" Sailor Moon said.

"That not what our armors are for. We protect earth with them." Rowen said.

Sailor Moon just ready herself for an attack. She then was shock to see the red armor person remove his armor to see that it was a young man and not a Youma. Then again Youma have disguise themselves as humans many time before. She turn to last one and ready her attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!" She shouted.

Rowen was shock to see a giant heart come his way and knew he couldn't dodge it. He redrew his bow and place a arrow in it.

"Arrow Shockwave!" He shouted and the two attacks collide.

Sailor Moon was shock to see the arrow turn to a huge energy blast and started to push the heart back. Before she could attack again, the arrow broke through and hit her brooch making a huge crack, turning her back into Serena. Rowen was shock as well, the arrow was only to stop the attack, not hurt the girl. Serena push herself off the ground and look worry as the last armor person walk up to her. He stop and pick something off the ground. Serena saw that it was her brooch.

"I believe this is yours. I'm sorry." Rowen said and hand it to her.

"But why?" Serena asked.

"We been trying to tell you. We save the priestess from a monster earlier. We understand why you attack, but is best if you heard the person out first." Rowen said as he shed his armor.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"We are the Ronin Warriors. We're here to meet a friend of ours when we saw something heading this way." Ryo told them help Raye up.

"We saw some kind of tree monster chasing the priestess earlier and follow them." Cye said next.

"When we got here the Priestess was on the ground and we thought she was dead." Sage then said.

"So we armor up and kick that demon butt!" Kento said putting Sailor Venus down.

"And then you all show up and you can guess what happen next." Rowen finish.

Serena look at her brooch, she could see that it had a giant crack and look as if it could break any second.

"Well we need to go. It was nice to me you all." Ryo said and the Ronin Warriors started to leave.

"Wait!" Raye call out finally finding her voice.

The Ronin Warriors turn to her wondering what she was going to say.

"Thank for saving me. Can we at least know your names?" She said then asked.

"Ryo Sanada of Wildfire."

"Sage Date of Halo."

"Cye Mouri of Torrent."

"Kento Rei Fuan of Hardrock."

"Rowen Hasiba of Strata."

With that the Ronin Warriors left. Serena the stood as the rest of the Sailor Scouts power down.

"Raye? Are you okay?" Amy asked her.

"I'm fine. Those five. I saw their armors in my dream." She said.

"Dream? You had a dream about five cute guys?" Serena asked confuse.

"Not the guys, their armors meatball head!" Raye shouted at her.

"There something about them. The one in blue armor seems to absorb my attacks." Amy said.

"The one in green armor was very strong. I hurt my foot and he heal it." Lita added.

"The one in orange said I was cute." Mina said in glee.

"The one in violet look sad that I was hurt as well." Serena said.

"The one in red, I think he the one that save me." Raye added as well.

The five girls just stood there before the all snap out of it.

"I guess we better get the studying done before we do anything else." Amy said.

"What?! Come on Amy! We just met five guys and you want to study?!" Serena all, but shouted.

The others sigh, but Raye look back at the way the five walk.

 _'The Ronin Warriors. Why do I feel we are going to see them again?'_ Raye thought.

* * *

That my first chapter. How did I do so far? Like I said, I haven't seen Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in years. I just watch a few episodes some time ago to get a better understanding of the characters. This is also not the other idea I have for this crossover of Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors. I have a second idea that well be done in another story I will started later. I still plan on the Sailor Scouts borrowing the Armors, but that is much later in the story. The Dynasty Kingdom will show up but a bit later.


	3. A Puzzling Help

_Serena try and try to transform into Sailor Moon, but her brooch was not working due to the crack it had._

 _"Moon Crystal Power Make up!" She shouted only for nothing to happen._

 _"Why wonder it work?" She asked out loud.  
_

 _"Then what's the point?" Serena heard._

 _She look around before seeing her fellow Scouts standing next to her._

 _"You been trying for some time and you still haven't transform!" Sailor Mars said upset._

 _"I'm started see that there no point for you stay here with us." Sailor Jupiter added._

 _"I sorry Serena, but maybe you should retire." Sailor Mercury said._

 _With that the four disappear, leaving Serena crying on the ground._

 _"Why? Why would do this? I thought we were friends?" She cry._

 _Then she started to hear something coming closer to her. At first she couldn't make it out then started to her the sound of rings hitting other to make a chime noise. She look up to see a man with_ _white hair. He wears the traditional robes of a monk and a straw hat which covers his face. He stop in front of her and pick up her brooch._

 _"Righteousness, Wisdom, Trust, Justice, Life, Loyalty, Obedience, Piety, Serenity. Your friends will not abandon you, Princess Serenity." He said shocking her._

 _"How do you know..." Serena asked._

 _"The bond of your friends is strong. Don't let your mind be fill with dark thoughts." The Monk said._

 _Then Serena saw nine armors that appear around her. Five of them she realized from the five she forth before, but the other four she had no clue on._

 _"Tell me Princess Serenity, why do you fight?" The Monk asked._

 _Serena was about to replied "it was her duty." When she stop herself. She really wasn't much of a fighter, but from all the attacks she seen and all the battle she had with her friends had made her see a new reason to fight._

 _"I fight, to protect those important to me, not just them but everyone I love." She said._

 _As soon as she finish, the nine armors change into balls of light and flew off, but the violet light remain before flying into Serena restoring her brooch by healing the crack._

 _"The Armor of Strata has restore some of your power, but this new enemy you will face is different the the others you have met before. You and yours friends power will not be enough." the Monk said._

 _"But..." Serena started to said._

 _"Princess Serenity, you have a path to chose since you kill yourself in your past life. Now once again you have to chose a path." The Monk said before turning around._

 _"You are just like your mother. I can see her in you." He added and walk away._

 _The last thing Serena heard was the rings as the area fade to white._

* * *

"AGH!" Serena shouted, scaring Luna.

"Serena what's wrong?" She asked her.

"I just had a strange dream. I couldn't transform and the other scouts told me retire and left me." Serena said trying hard not to cry.

"Serena your friends will never do that. They will stay by your side." Luna said.

"I know. I met a monk who said the same thing. But he knew me as Princess Serenity! I never met him before. He there show me nine armors five from which we saw from the Ronin Warriors and four I have no clue on. He also told me these, Righteousness, Wisdom, Trust, Justice, Life, Loyalty, Obedience, Piety, and Serenity." Serena explain.

She then turn her to brooch and saw that the crack was gone. She try to transform, but nothing still happen.

"It was strange though. Who was that monk?" Serena asked.

"Serena, how did that monk know your Princess Serenity?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. He ever knew that I kill myself in the past and he knew the Queen." Serena answer.

"What?!" Luna shouted.

"I don't get it either." Serena said.

She look in the mirror and saw something on her forehead. Instead of the crescent moon, she saw a symbol that she knew.

 _"Life."_

* * *

Sage was walk through the city as the others were stilling at Mia's. After telling Mia about the demon they fought and meeting up with the Sailor Scouts, Sage and Rowen decide to have a look around the city. He and Rowen had just spit up to cover more ground just a few minutes ago and now he was wondering where he was at.

"Hmm, this place is peaceful. I thought at least with some of the attacks they had the people will be a little on edge. Maybe it like what happen after we beat the Dynasty Kingdom. No one remembers what happen." Sage thought.

He soon spotted a young girl who was carrying too many bags and look to have trouble seeing where she was going.

"Whoa there!" Sage said grabbing a few bags so the girl can see.

"AH! Sorry you scare me." The girl said.

"Sorry about that, did you need some help?" Sage said.

"Yes, thank you Mr..." The girl said.

"Sage Date." Sage said.

"I'm Mia." The girl said.

"Really? I'm still with my friend who also name Mia." Sage said following the girl to a old house.

"Really? I knew there were Mia's everywhere, but I didn't know there where two Mia's here in Tokyo." Mia said and slip though the hole.

Sage just watch her before going though himself. He was shock to see that the place was full of stray cats of all kinds. The cats surrounded Mia as she hand then the cans of cat food. One cat walk up to Sage and rub his leg. Smile, Sage reach to pet the cat and more came up to him. Sage laugh and started giving the food to them as well. Sage then being to remember something. The Demon they fought said some about a pure heart. Could this Mia be a target? If so he had to be on guard.

"So you are the one to take care of these cats?" A female voice call out.

"Who there?!" Mia asked shock.

Sage was about to wear his sub-armor when he saw who it was that appear.

"Just the defender of love and justice." The girl said.

Sage knew who it was, it was Serena Tsukino, aka Sailor Moon. After telling Mia what happen and seeing Sailor Moon turn into a school girl, Mai look her up and fond her name. She did the same to the other Sailor Scouts and was shock to see that the Priestess they save was also a Sailor Scout. He then saw a black hair boy step out shaking his head. It clear show signs of them being girl and boy friends.

"So you're ones taking care of these cats?" Serena asked.

"Just her. I saw that she need some help." Sage said.

Serena was shock to see Sage.

 _'What are one of the Ronin Warriors doing here?'_ Serena thought.

"Soon you two know each?" Mia asked.

"We met not to long ago." Sage said.

"Err, right sorry I never did tell you my name, it's..." Serena started to say.

"Serena Tsukino, I had friend look you up." Sage said.

"And his friend has the same name as me!" Mia said.

"What?!" Serena said shock.

"Sorry about her. I'm Darien." The boy said.

"Nice to met you." Sage said as they watch the girls talk on who there were more then one person with the same name.

"So, how long have you known she is Sailor Moon?" Sage asked, shocking Darien.

"How did you know?" Darien asked.

"So you do know. Me and the others saw her change back after the misunderstanding we had." Sage said.

Darien was shock to see he was a bit trick into reveling he knew his girl friend secret. But from what he saw with Serena face, she knew this person.

"So you take care of all these cats?" Serena asked after the talk about the names was over.

"Yes, but not for long." Mia answer sadly.

"What? Why?" Darien asked.

"This place is being set to be demolition. The cats will have no where to go. And I can take the home with me. Even if I could, there too many." Mia said.

"There got to be something we can do." Serena said.

"I guess we can find some owners for them." Sage spoke up.

"That's a great idea, Sage! And Darien can help too!" Serena said excited.

Her said boyfriend sweat drop at her and Sage just smile. Ronin Warriors will help everyone, even stray cats.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Daimon seed flew through the air looks for it host. It soon stop at a apartment and found a cat puzzle. The seed enter the puzzle and waited.

Mia had return home after talking over with Serena, Darien and Sage about finding homes for the cats. She was really happy, Serena and Darien were nice, but she couldn't over how cute Sage was. She even asked herself how he got his hair to cover one of his eyes. One thing she did know is that Sage was a bit on guard even when talking about the home finding for the cats. She turn to her puzzle and sign. She sat down and started to work on it. After a few minutes she just about done, she had one piece left. She pick it up and put it in place.

The her puzzle started to glow and Mia jump back in shock. The puzzle turn into a female cat like person. Mia back away as she saw the fangs and claws on the the monster.

"Nekonell!" It shouted before turning to her.

"Your heart! It pure! It welcome felines! It will soon be mine!" It said.

Mia duck out of the way and ran as fast as she could as the cat monsters chase after her. Sage was still walking around the city, wondering if her could get the others to help out as well, when he saw Mia running out of her apartment scare of something. Sage soon saw why moments later. He was shock to see a cat like monster running along the roof tops and knew it was a after Mia.

"Guess I was right about her. I better follow, she could get hurt." Sage said and ran after them.

Mia ran back to house she was taking care of the cats and shut the door, thinking she lost the monster. Her hopes were dash as the cat monster crash though the window and land next to her.

"Hehehe. Found you! Now hold still." The cat monster said.

Before Mia could move, something hit her crest and she scream.

Outside, Serena had gotten her finds and was well as Luna and Artemis, to bring a few cats home when they heard the scream.

"What was that?!" Lita asked.

"Mia! She could be in trouble!" Serena said knowing that scream.

"Come on girls!" Raye said as they each started to transform.

"Mars Star Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Star Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make up!"

"Moon Crystal Power, Make up!"

Serena try to transform, but nothing still happen. Serena sat the ground felling useless. The other scouts look at her knowing about the dream she told them.

"Hey it okay." Sailor Mars told her.

"Yeah, you can stay back and make sure no one is hurt." Sailor Jupiter added.

Serena nod sadly, but follow her friends any way. Sage had made it as well and heard Mia's scream. It was the same type he heard from Raye and knew what it was. He waste no time in call his sub-armor and ran inside.

* * *

Once inside Serena hind somewhere safe as the rest of the Scouts saw the cat monster hold on to a crystal. Mia was on the ground life and colorless.

"That what happen to me!" Sailor Mars whisper.

"Hey, you put that back!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Nekonell turn to the Sailor Scouts with a confuse look on her face.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter added.

With the two attacks of fire and thunder form into one attack and charge at the monster. Nekonell just smile and her tail spit into nine and smack the attack back at the scouts. They shouted in shock and was hit with their own attacks. Serena gasp as she saw her friends were on the ground badly hurt from the own attack. Nekonell just smile and was about to jump away when another voice spoke up.

"World Shaking!"

Nekonell felt the attack hit is if there was an earthquake.

"Deep Submerge!"

Nekonell felt another attack hit her as if there was water around her. It was too much and she fell into puzzle pieces as the Pure heart was throw into the air. Serena was about to jump out and grab it when someone bet her to it. She could see the two newcomers faces but could make out the uniforms they were wearing.

"How is it?" The long hair girl asked.

"It not the talisman" The short hair girl answer.

Then the short girl let the pure heart return to Mia and her color return. The rest of the scouts were surprise to see the two newcomers to be Sailor Scouts like them.

"Hey wait! Help us." Sailor Venus call out knowing the monster wasn't fully destroy.

"We maybe Sailor Scouts, but we don't have to help you." The short girl said.

"Then you two are not Sailor Scouts." A voice spoke up shocking everyone there.

"Who there?" The short hair girl ask.

"Up here." The voice said and and everyone look up to see Sage in his sub armor.

"Who are you?" The short hair girl asked angry.

"I'm Sage of Halo. Wisdom is my way." Sage said.

Serena was surprise to see him. She knew he was there to help. In fact she just heard him said one of the words that the monk said. Wisdom. For a split second, the word Life appear on her forehead before fading a second later.

Sage jump down and land near the Sailor Scouts. He turn and help each one to their feet.

"Thanks." Sailor Jupiter said blushing a little.

"Any time." Sage said before turn to the other two scouts.

"If there is one thing we learn about the Sailor Scouts is that they help everyone no matter what. You two, didn't even try to make sure the monster was destroy. I can understand not wanted to destroy the crystal, but by doing so, you set the whole thing up once again!" Sage said making the two Scouts flinch.

"Why you!" The short hair girl said.

However Sage turn to the monster to see that it was reforming. Knowing the Sailor Scouts were still recover from their own attack and Serena was powerless to transform, he had to step up for the fight.

"If you pretenders want to leave then go ahead. I got a demon to stop." Sage said.

"Armor of Halo, DAO CHI!"

Sage armor appear on him just as the monster finish reforming. Nekonell was shock to see an armor person as well as the two scouts that saw it. Sage saw out of the corner of his eye that to the two scouts leaving and was able to spot the hurt look on the long hair girl face before she left. He knew he was being mean to them, but he give them some wisdom to take with them. He held his nodachi in front of him ready to attack.

"I don't know who you are, but you well learn no one stops the Death Busters!" She scream at him.

"Just try, the Ronin Warriors will stop you." Sage said and the two charge at each other.

Sage's nodachi clash against Nekonell claws before the two jump back. Sage quickly block a kick before swing his nodachi cutting through the demon. It hiss in pain as it jump back, place it claw on the cut. Sage stood ready once more seeing that his weapon was able to hurt it. But he also knew it was too dangerous to fight at full power, due to how old the house was. Move his eyes around, also making sure that the demon didn't get the jump on him, he spotted a few big windows. Knowing that they will not cause the house to fall on them, he smile as he thought of a plan.

Nekonell leap at Sage who swing his nodachi again and knock her away from him. Nekonell got up and swing her claws, but Sage block them once more and push her away. He then ran up and swing his nodachi again making Nekonell jump away to one of the windows. Sage smile and ready his attack

"Thunderbolt Cut!"

Everyone that was still there was shock to see a giant thunderbolt appear on Sage's nodachi before he swing it the Daimon. It cry out in pain as the attack went through her and out the window without damaging the house too badly.

"Wow!" Was all the Sailor Scouts could say.

None of the Sailor Scout could believe the power they just saw. Sailor Jupiter just stare at Sage wondering if she could do an attack like that. Sailor Mercury had her computer out during the whole fight and she was in awe of the power she pick up from her googles. The others were just speechless.

"What power. I knew the Ronin Warriors was strong, but not that strong." Sailor Venus said.

"They were hold back on us. They knew we were not their enemies." Sailor Mercury remind them.

"I knew that sword was powerful. I felt the moment he use it to heal my foot.", Sailor Jupiter said, "I got to learn that attack."

Serena was just as shock. She remember the other attack she heard, Arrow Shockwave. She could feel the power of that attack and she could feel the same power from that one as well. She was able to get Mia away from the fight before it started and thought the fight was over when she saw that the Daimon was once more reforming.

"It reforming again!" She shouted to warning the others.

The Sailor Scouts were shock to see the monster reform from the attack that was very powerful. Sage stood ready, but he could tell it was taking longer for the demon to reform. He must have weaken greatly if it was taken that long. Once it reform it let out a loud and power screech making the Sailor Scouts cover their ears.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" It scream at the top of it voice and charge at Sage.

Serena could tell it was becoming too dangerous to stay around any longer. She pick up Mia and started to drag her through the hallway. She didn't get far before Sage was knock through the wall in front of her. Serena couldn't help, but to scream at the action that just happen.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Nekonell shouted and jump at Serena first readying it's claws, only for a rose to cut in front of it path.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried happily.

Sage turn to see a well dress man with a top hat and a white mask covering his eyes looking down at them.

"Stealing a Pure Heart is a mistake for you, as a Pure Heart will be your undoing." He said.

Tuxedo Mask jump down and stab Nekonell with his crane. Nekonell was even more angry as she broken the part of the staff and slash her claws and knock him way. She was about to attack again when Sage ram into it knocking themselves away from the two lovers.

"Darien are you okay?" Serena asked call him by his real name.

"I'm fine. Was that Sage?" He said then asked.

"Yes, he one of the Ronin Warriors I told you about." She said.

Tuxedo Mask nodding before turn to her.

"Serena you need to get out of here." He said.

"No! I'm staying with you!" Serena said.

"But..." He started to say.

"I don't wanna heard it." Serena said and turn to see that Sage was still holding off the Daimon.

"Serena." Tuxedo Mask said making her turn back to him.

The two stare at each lovely as the area fade around them. Then Serena had became Princess Serenity and Darien became Prince Endymon. Then a pink light appear in their hands as a symbol replace the moon on Serenity forehead.

"The Moon Spiral Heart Rod!" They both gasp as a familiar rod appear in their hands.

They were so shock that it restore Serena brooch without them noticing at first.

"My crystal." Serena whisper.

A loud hiss from Nekonell snap them back to reality. They turn to see that Sage was started having trouble with the Daimon due to he was getting tried.

"You been transform. It looks like Sage could use some help." Tuxedo Mask said seriously.

Serena nodded and grab her brooch and transform.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!"

Soon Serena stood ready now as Sailor Moon once more.

"I did...Sailor Moon is back!" She cry out in joy.

She then remember that Sage was started to have trouble and pull out her rod.

"Sage, Move!" She call out, not wanting him to get hit.

Sage quickly jump away leaving the Daimon confuse.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Nekonell scream as a giant heart came right at her.

"LOVELY!" She said as the heart hit her and she turn back into a puzzle set. The Daimon egg feel out of it, crack open and let a small black smoke that disappear.

"I'm back! I'm back!" Sailor Moon kept cheering as the other Scouts run up to her.

"Welcome back Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah you beat that Daimon!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"Well, I did have some help from Sage of Halo." Sailor Moon said.

Sage walk up to them and smile.

"Thank you Sailor Moon. Now I can let Rowen know that you still got your powers." He said.

"Rowen? You him the one in violet armor?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He has the Armor of Strata yes. He felt bad when his arrow made you change back." Sage said.

"I forgive him. I understand he was just defending himself." Sailor Moons said knowing she couldn't be mad at the Ronin Warriors.

"So what are the others doing?" Sailor Mercury asked Sage.

"Me and Rowen are trying to get familiar with the area, the rest are stay at Mia place for now." Sage said.

The Scouts thought Sage was talking about the girl that was with them, but Sailor Moon knew who he was taking about.

"Oh, right. I still can't believe there are many people out there as has the same name as someone else." She said.

"I'm sure there are people out there with your name too Serena." Sage said shocking the Scouts.

"How did..." Mercury asked.

"When Sailor Moon change back we look up the face we saw. We even look up all of you. So we know who you are too." Sage said.

"You not going to tell any one are you?" Sailor Venus asked.

"No, well let you decide that." Sage said.

Sailor Venus sign, glad to hear that they will not tell anyone their true identities.

"I need to get back. I got to let the others know what had happen." Sage said as he shed his armor and walk away.

"Hey Sage!" Sailor Jupiter call out getting him to look back.

"You got to teach me that move! It was awesome!" She said.

Sage just smile and walk away, giving them a small wave as he did so. Sailor Moon turn back into Serena and look over at Mia.

"Well, let take care of her now." She said the others turn back as well.

* * *

Professor Tomoe sat at his desk listening to the report from Eudial. He was shock to heard about one the armor people that had appear in the city. He was also shock to heard how powerful the one call Halo was. His attack had left the Daimon nearly powerless only for the one name Sailor Moon to finish it off.

"There some about those armors. Something that tell me more about them. They could be more powerful then the talismans." He said in thought.

"Should we try to recover them?" Eudial asked.

"No, not now at least. We know nothing about those armors. So going after them will be a waste. We need to test them. Once we have everything we need then and only then we'll go after them." Professor Tome explain.

Eudial nodded, she had seen the power of not only the one call Halo but the one call Wildfire as well. She was thinking all five armors she saw was powerful. If they could learn how to control that power, then they can use it themselves. The Witches 5 will be unstoppable and the Death Busters will have the power to control the world.

* * *

That this chapter. I try to make it look like that Sage was trying to share his wisdom to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but I'm not sure if I did a O.K. job at it. As some of you read, Serena is carrying the symbol of Life like Rowen does. That will be some help for the Sailor Scouts borrowing the armors later down the road. Also Serena had met with the Ancient One and had lead about nine armors, but the other four will show up later down the road on well. Up next Kento of Hardrock and Rowen of Strata will might up with the Sailor Scouts and help them.


End file.
